Cave of Sorrow: Murdock memories
First things first, i wake up, get into my armor and walk to the tavern to have a drink, then Grubnar says that they need adventurers to lead some people into the nearby cave to check for minerals and what not. I say why not, would be a good idea to check the cave either way, i'll know what i can mine and i'll get paid for it, so me and my group set out to that cave with the escort in tail. First day of travelling we come across a river about the depth of my mid chest, so for safety Golin gives his rope to Ophe to tie it up on the other side so others could traverse easier, Ophe goes over, then Golin follow and the loud guy Welinkins i think it was jumps into the river without thinking, before he could be swept away i jump in after him and carry his ass out of there, i'm always the one that has to protect the others from harm, so everyone goes over the river and just when we're about to move a Giant tiger ant or what not burst out of the ground, Welkin blasted it with his gun doing some solid damage, but little did he know that the thing can also shoot back, so Welkin goes down and i have to take care of it, also there were three swarms of bugs running around, one of them went towards Golin so i went in and grappled him, Golin did some damage to it, but i had to finish the job, Ophe was fighting against two swarms so i had to jump in and help him, somehow i managed to kill each and every enemy and then get Welkin back on his feet, not to let the monster go to waste i ripped off his head shield in order to have an extra shiel just in case. After travelling a bit and then resting, we finally arrived at the cave, first thing that happens when we go in is Welkin shooting his gun at some webbing on the ceilling, '"Brillinat"' move if i do say so myself. Not to waste any time we leave the miners at the enterance and move forward, I take one step and a freakin tendrils come up and grabs me from the ceilling, just my luck that we met with a "Roper" i think someone called him, not wasting time i break free and fall down, long story short the fucker grabbed Ophe,Welkins and me and then proceeded to suck on Ophes head while bitting off Welkin's head in one bite, i wasn't waiting to be eaten so i broke loose again, while that was happening, Golin summoned a hammer and proceeded to blast this thing as much as he could, of course we managed to kill it so i ripped it's eye out as a "Souvenir", we rested a bit so that Ophe could get back on his feet and proceeded to move on. The cave narrowed to a tunnel like shaft where we were ambushed by some Unisex humaniod spiders with four arms and 3 shivs, the first one jumped right behind me and tried to shank me, '"I mean really? Shank me? What do you think i am?"', so i bashed his head in and Ophe took care of the other one that appeared behind Golin. For some reason the miners went insane and started running into the mine, one of them got killed by spider thingy so i went in and handled the thing, but then another miner ran in after the first and at that point i was thinking about just leaving them, but i still needed to see what was in this cave, so seeing as i was the bravest i went into the new cavern while Ophe and Golin stood in the tunnel like chickens, as soon as i came in three of those humanoid spiders currounded me, i wasn't going down without a fight so bashed the nearest one's head in, while i was doing that Phalanx decided to join us instead of guarding the miners but he was attacked by another humanoid spider that seemed to be stronger, long story short i got shanked and left to die as did the Phalanx and Ophe, last thing i saw has Golins head sticking out before he ran away, I don't blame him, no one would want to stay fight something that took out most of his party, so i blacked out. After regaining conscience i was already out of the cave by some miracle, seems that Golin got the message to others that we might be alive, Fucker saved me again, I would thank him, but i won't do it just yet.